ONE LOVE ONE HATER
by rockangel09
Summary: After the wedding a witch curse Bella so when she have vampire venom in her veins she will lose all memory of Cullen family. Come along a journey as Cullens family finds a cure and also the reason of the memory lost behind it. Review pleasse! D D


EPOV

I sat on the couch looking at my sleeping beauty after the venom with thought her veins. You could see her changing into a vampire she was meant to be but it's till hurt me to know she going though so much pain and burning at once. Definely for the simple fact she can't stop it at all. . . . I hope she okay.

My lovely daughter Reneemee is in the living room with my annoying sister Rosalie getting spoiled to death but at least she getting treated like the princess, I'm totally happy for her. Even doe Rosalie snatch my baby right when she was out of Bella wound. Grrrr she is my daughter I have the right to have her first!!! Well I guess my baby have that simple charm like her daddy=D

Alice wanted to see the baby before she with shopping. Supising right!! Anyways she got one glance at Reneemee and snatch jasper and ran out the door. I'm guessing she going to make Jasper hold the bags while she buy reneemee thousands and thousands of clothes. Man oh man I feel sorry for Jasper.

Emment is going to get. . . . .

" I WANNA HOLD HER…… I WANNA HOLD HER….. PLEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE."

" NO. I. HAD. HER. FIRST."

" GIVE ME THE SQUIRT."

" DID YOU JUST CALLED RENEEMEE A SQUIRT?????."

" uhhhhhhhhh…….." He was cut off by a big enormous crash sound. I could hear him pleading for her to stop but I guess she beating him up. Hahaha that what he get calling my baby a squirt. . . . . . Wait, where is Reneemee doing this fight??

I with in the living room to see Reneemee giggle her butt off seeing Rosalie on top of Emment smashing dirty darpers on his face. I had to laugh also because seeing that was so hilarious

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BPOV

Whoa now that was a good nap, I thought as I got up off the hostipal bed. Mhmm I'm so hungry and really thrist too**.( That's weird)** My thoat burns terribly like it's have been on fire while I been asleep and I don't kow why. Why do my throat burns?? Why??

There was some guy screaming like a girl while I heard laughs and giggles. Do people really believe in laughing in someone pain I thought walking toward the noises of the people. Wait a second what am I doing here?? I wonder. Once I walked in the living room all the people runned toward me like mad monkeys from the wild!! They're smiling at me like I was a new toy. . . . or maybe like a new creature.

" Rosalie take Reneemee in the other room." Bronze hair guy said sterily as the blonde hair female got off of the muscle male as she stomp away in the other room. Bronze hair guy got closer and closer to me until he was close enough to give me a hug.

" Oh I'm so happy to know You okay Bella." Bronze hair guy said as he pecked me on the lips. Wow, his lips was so soft and smooth but why will he kissed me??

" Whoa, your lips are really smooth sir, but I don't know who you are and it's really strange to kiss me." I replied back to him as his jaw fell to the ground. I put my finger on the bottom of his jaw as I pull it up. " But it's was really hot of you." I gave him a wink as I walked away.

" Bella please come back I'm no stranger to you, I'm your husband." Edward pleaded as I turned my head slowly but clam as usually. He's my husband that fine sexy breast is my HUSBAND!! How can I marry someone so hot and . . . . . . CHARMING. Was he on drugs when he marry me?? Gosh, I feel like I won 20 billlion dollars, wait no I feel like I won the whole world in all. I feel so . . . . LUCKY, SO. . . DELIGHTFUL. Having a hottie like that walking around I'll get hot and sweaty.

" Hello Bella are you there." Edward said as he waving his hands back and forth. " I know I dazzles you but I didn't know you till drooling that much."

I shooked my head back and forth as I giggle noiselessy. " I'm sorry I just couldn't believe you're my husband." I smile at him as he did back.

" And I can't believe you losted your memory of us but not your own name." He said as he looked at me closely.

" Wait I lost. . . . " I cried before I was cut off.

" Why are one of your eyes red and the other brown." Edward asked as he pulled my chin closer to him as he got a better look at it. " We need to talk to Carlise he would know what to do."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was sitting on Edward lap the whole time we were waiting for Carlise to come home watching the _titantic._ He told me that this is are favorite movie to watch, since it's always remind us about ourselfs of how we fall in love even doe he was dead and sooning or later I was dead. Once I dies we exactly know that we will love each other forever more. It's really shows us that no matter how different we are to each other we're always meant to be.

Love to me is like a fire that's never goes down. Even when rains falls, it's till bright and shine though the area. Love to me never dies out, never going lower in the mist. Always being seen miles away. Always being seen nite and day, that's how love is to me even doe I don't remember the good old days with him. I could fell a connect that never broking apart because simply my heart will never be apart from his. I just simply know.

Edward pulled me closer to him in his embrace rocking me in are own beat as I our emotion with wild. He was putting a circle motion on my back with his fingers as he looked at me, dazzling me with his golding eyes. If only I could remember his hugs and his kisses I would be so happy right now but simply I'm not.

"What's wrong Bella." Edward replied to my saddend face.

" Because I have this ring on my finger but I truly don't remember my times with you. When we kiss and hug each other or when you dazzle me like your doing now," Edward giggles as he looked up and then back at me. " or even the pionted of why you even married me for me." I cried as I pulled him closer. " I just wish I remember you."

" I love you because of what you are. Your this awesome girl that's have so much talent and your charming, your honest, your sweet and the most sexy girl in the world and Definely when your clothes are. . . . " Edward said.

" Edward, you saw me nude." I yelled as my eyes got bigger.

" Yea he told me y'all was getting busssssssssyy." Muscle guy jump in when we were talking.

" Emment shut up." Edward said with venom as emment with back in the room.

" Of course Bella we even have a child together." Edward told me as I looked in shock.

" Really can I see her." I said as I jumped up and down.

" Oh my gosh, your acting like Alice and yes you can my love." Edward said as I smile a big grin once he called me love.

" Whose . . ."

" I'M ALICE." Pixie girl walked though the door.

Oh no this were the crazyness begin!!

**=D So how y'all like my new story?? I know I'm supposed to do my first one but I thought it was lame since I only had 3 reviews for all 4 chapters so I made this. O yea I'm sorry for any mistakes my compter**** acting really stupid and it's even not letting me correct any mistakes whatsoever. So I'm really sorry. **

**Well I'm not going to beg for reviews because that's mean but I am going to ask for some if y'all don't care. I really want to know if I should continue or not. So review for me.**

**O yea I don't own twilight but I wish!!**

**Random joke What's a vampire favorite Drink?? **

**You have to guesss because that will be on the next chapter. . . . . if y'all wanted me to continue=D**

**P.S they going to kiss really soon!! Haha i gonna tease y'all. **

**P.S.S Can you guess who the witch is?????**


End file.
